1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to tripods and, more particularly, to devices that attach to and stabilize a tripod for a telescope and which support lenses.
Amateur astronomers have telescopes that are supported by a tripod. This is well known in the arts. Similarly, the benefits of an equatorial mount or of a motor drive for use in concert with a tripod are also well known in the astronomical arts. Basically tripods both steady and orient the telescope while motor drive mechanisms are used to assist in the tracking of celestial objects.
A variety of sizes, types, and configurations of tripods currently exist as offered by the various manufacturers, but virtually all telescopes work best for astronomical viewing when they are used in conjunction with a tripod.
As anyone who has ever used an astronomical telescope knows, it is important that it be steady. Even a small amount of wobble is annoying when the magnification ratios multiply its apparent effect.
Even the best tripods are not steady enough. Every astronomer wishes that the tripod supported the telescope in a more steady fashion.
There is another problem all astronomers face and that is one of lens selection. This problem is indeed vexing because it is not possible to use just one lens when viewing. Different lenses provide all manner of enhanced benefits in viewing. These benefits provide variations in magnification, clarity of detail, revelation of color detail, filtering, and field of view, just to name a few. The astronomer must often change lenses during viewing.
The problem is that there is simply no way to store lenses for ready identification and quick access while viewing. There is very little light available to even attempt to determine which lens to select.
Furthermore, the lenses are not stored in a safe manner. They can bump into one another and become scratched, thereby degrading their performance.
Astronomical viewing is accomplished at night. That is the only time when dim celestial objects can be seen. The darker the night, the better the conditions are for viewing dim objects, such as nebulae. Unfortunately, pitch black nights do not make it easy for astronomers to change their lenses.
Accordingly, many astronomers carry a small flashlight that they use to ferret out the desired lenses from a container or tray. The movement of the flashlight can interfere with the viewing pleasure of others.
This is because it takes time for eyes to “dark adapt”, that is for the pupils to fully dilate. When a nearby viewer notices a flashlight out of the corner of his eye he is inclined to look toward it. If he glances in that direction and a flash of light is carelessly directed toward him, it can instantly cause his pupils to contract.
The pupils of the eye are adapted to instantly contract but it can take several minutes for them to fully dilate. Therefore, the use of flashlights are in some circles frowned upon because they can be directed toward other astronomers.
Even the flashlight itself is something that must be found before it can be used. If it is stored, for example, in the same tray the lenses are placed, there is risk that the fingers of the user can make contact with the glass of a lens while he is “feeling” in the dark for the flashlight. The oils that are on all human skin can degrade the coatings that are on the lenses.
Besides, even flashlights can be misplaced.
How then can astronomers steady their tripod, safely store their lenses so they are not damaged, provide easy access to them, and gently illuminate the lenses for proper selection without annoying other astronomers who are nearby? Up until now there has been no effective solution for any of these problems.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a tripod stabilizer and lighted lens carousel that helps to overcome these difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tripod supports and the like are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,187 to Abbott et al., May 2, 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,909 to Littwin et al., Sep. 24, 1985;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,945 to Dunstan, Feb. 4, 1975;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,513 to Wolf, Jul. 30, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,028 to Lagel, Jan. 19, 1955;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,817 to Shalkhauser, Nov. 16, 1948; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,690 to Baldwin, Sep. 7, 1937.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.